


London

by bourbonmouse



Series: Echoes [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Coda, Drabble, Episode: s07e02 No Ke Ali'i Wahine A Me Ka 'Aina (For Queen and Country), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonmouse/pseuds/bourbonmouse
Summary: I just... Needed them to acknowledge the terrible bickering, ok?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Echoes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	London

"See, what did I tell you?" Danny gestures broadly at the remains of their greasy London lunch. 

Steve grins and shrugs. "Best fish and chips, Danno. You weren't wrong." 

"Ladies and gentlemen! McGarrett has just admitted that I'm right," Danny announces to the nearby tourists. "But seriously, I'm glad we could make time for me to bring you here." 

"Me too," Steve softens. "I'm always glad to spend time with you, Danny. I know we've been bickering a lot lately but I really am grateful for you… And that you saved my life." He grabs Danny's hand. "I mean it."


End file.
